The girl in the woods
by mourneroffictionaldeaths
Summary: Katniss Everdeen is a princess. But not the kind you would expect. She doesn't like to wear beautiful ball gowns, she doesn't dream of getting married to a handsome prince and living happily ever after. No, Katniss Everdeen is a very different princess indeed, and something strange is going on at the palace, something that could change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Katniss Everdeen is a princess. But not the kind you would expect. She doesn't like to wear beautiful ball gowns or dream of falling in love with a handsome prince and living happily ever after. No, Katniss Everdeen is a very different princess indeed.

 **So, once again. I don't know where this came from. I don't know where I'm going with this, but I just had this urge to write a fairytale Hunger games story. Which in itself is quite strange. I guess I'm just strange. But I had to get these words out of my head. Writers sympathy, anyone? Having a story that won't stop that makes no sense stuck in your head? Anyways, I'm rambling and I'm terrible at authors notes, so yeah…** **All Hunger Games characters and references belong to the amazing Suzanne Collins, I own nothing except the plot of this story. So, here is the first chapter, it's short, but hopefully, the next ones will be longer. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1**

I knock my arrow onto the string and aim at the deer. It's the first one I've seen in forever. "What are you doing?"

The sudden noise makes the deer scamper away.

I turn around and glare at him. "Gale!" I hiss.

Gale is my younger twin brother, we used to be very close, until a year ago when he got married to princess Madge. For some reason, his standards suddenly became much higher and he started very un-subtlety making comments about how I should be more "ladylike" and how it isn't womanly to shoot a bow and arrow. He didn't use to care. I think Madge and her stuck up ideas have, in ways rubbed off on him.

"What were you going to do with that, Katniss? Your betrothal is this afternoon and you know Mother will skin you alive if you skip your painting lesson to skin that thing." I sigh. Gosh, when did he start caring about my etiquette?

I hate everything about being a princess. I would rather spend my days in the woods with my bow and arrows exploring, and then going into town to trade. No one knows who I am there. I can be myself without the expectations that come with being the crown princess. Why did I have to be born first? Gale would make a much better King then I would a queen.

Oh, yes, and my betrothal to prince Finnick. Gah. That man. Yes, he's handsome, with green eyes, tan skin, and bronze hair, but he annoys me to no end. He's so arrogant and cocky. Always flashing that perfect smile and charming the socks off of everyone. He doesn't impress me in the least.

I don't want to marry him at all. I'd rather marry a rock. Okay, maybe not. I'd rather just not get married to anyone. Except maybe for one boy…

"You need to come inside." I stare at Gale hard. And scowl. What happened to my best friend? The one who used to embrace running from the palace to go hunting and hiking with me?

But I do what he says because I know he's right. Regretfully I follow him out of the woods and back towards the palace grounds.

The palace is a huge stone structure surrounded by acres of forest, mountains, and creeks. It's very excluded and private, away from the eyes of the town just outside of the woods. It's been this way for years, and I'm not sure why. The townspeople don't know hardly anything about their King and queen. It's all very secretive and mysterious, but I've never questioned it. It's what I've grown up with. But lately, it's been even more mysterious. People I don't even know have been around more often, talking in private with my father, and leaving hours later with angry looks on their faces.

Just as we enter the hall one such person rushes by us, red with furry. But this time I know him. It's Seneca Crane, secretary of the archives. What is going on? Seneca has always been very supportive of whatever my father decides. He's never once gotten angry like this. I look at Gale for some sort of support, I don't know what, but instead find him with a look on his face I can't untangle at all. Something close to horror, anger, understanding, but what? Before I can ask him anything he storms off in the direction of his rooms.

I'm left standing there in confusion, wondering about what's going on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo! Whazzup fanfiction peeps? I have a new chapter for ya'll! A huge thank you to Anna Banana for being my first review! (You really encouraged me to get this second chapter up quickly) Most of your questions will be answered in this chapter and as for mystery boy..you'll just have to wait and see...hehe. Anyways, enjoy you guys! After this chapter, there may be a little while-hopefully just until the weekend, before a new chapter is posted because... finals. Read on! :)**

 **Chapter 2**

On my way to my rooms, I run into my baby sister Prim. I adore Prim. She is the sweetest, most innocent girl ever. And she's so kind and beautiful with her long blond hair and cornflower blue eyes.

She's holding that blasted cat again. Buttercup. She found him on the outskirts of the palace grounds meowing and covered in mud. She took pity on the wretched animal and took him in and cleaned him. She insists that his fur matches the color of buttercups. She also thinks he's the prettiest cat ever. Which is very far from the truth.

"Katniss!" She exclaims. "You better go clean up fast, Mama is already boiling mad that you've been in the woods today and if she sees you covered in dirt I don't know what she'll do." She wrinkles her nose and then says, "Since it is your betrothal." Prim detests the idea of me getting married. Almost as much as me.

I pat her on the head and teasingly tug on one of her braids. "I thought you said he was handsome last week."

Prim blushes. "Just because I think he's handsome doesn't mean he should marry you."

I laugh. "I agree, little duck. Now I better go before mother finds me like this," I gesture to my dirt-caked boots and pants. Prim nods and then dashes off, probably to do something with her cat.

I shake my head and pad into my room to take a bath.

After my bath I'm dressed in a light, mid length sleeved forest green dress and brushing out my dark, long raven colored hair when my mother storms into the room.

"Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you all morning. You were in those retched woods again, weren't you? We've talked about this, Katniss. It's improper for a lady of your status to be tromping through the forest."

I sigh. My mother is.. Very queenly. That's really the best way to describe her. She wants everything and everyone to be perfect and proper. She's very much like her mother, Effie.

The Everdeen line goes way back into ancient kings and queens. Though our kingdom is the smallest of all the surrounding neighboring kingdoms, we hold our power. My mother is from the neighboring kingdom of Merchant and married my father, the prince of Seam at the time. A few years later he became King of Seam and a few years after that Gale and I were born. My soon to be betrothed, Finnick Odair, is the prince of Four, a kingdom just to the east of Seam. Our parents want us married to ensure peace between the two kingdoms, just as it was between Merchant and Seam when my parents were betrothed. The peace marriages happen for the benefit of all of the small kingdoms, we all want to be united and strong just in case a war breaks out with the most feared kingdom of all, the Capitol. The kingdom of Capitol is the biggest, most feared kingdom in all of Panem, the country we live in, and no one wants to make them mad. King Snow is harsh and cruel but most of his people are loyal to him for some inexplicable reason.

My mother comes over to me and places a hand on my shoulder. I know she loves me, and I love her too, but it's just hard to be a crown princess.

"Katniss, I know you don't want this, but it's necessary. And you will grow to love prince Finnick, I did with your father."

I look into my mother's eyes and look back down at my hairbrush. I'm terrible with words, so I don't say anything back.

After a while, my mother sighs and leaves. I look at myself in the mirror. Could I ever possibly love Finnick? No, not a chance in the world. I already know who I love. My heart belongs to him and no one else. Friends, possibly. At the very most. Maybe Finnick isn't so bad, I just detest marrying him. My betrothal is in less than two hours. The betrothal ceremony is where we will promise to marry each other and be faithful to one another forever. Our wedding won't be for another six months.

I decide to take a walk in the garden to kill some time. Everyone else is busy with arrangements for the betrothal. The garden is beautiful. Leaves and flowers, different types of plants everywhere, fountains, ponds, and benches to sit on. Just then a voice calls out. "Katniss."

I turn around to see Finnick, who looks just as handsome as ever coming towards me. "Hello, Finnick," I say as I sit down on one of the benches. He takes a seat beside me. I look at him. There's something different about him today, but I can't figure it out. He seems more somber somehow.

"So, today is our betrothal," he says slowly, flashing that signature Finnick grin.

"Yes," I say simply. No need to elaborate on the obvious. Suddenly, Finnick changes before my very eyes from a happy, self-confident young man to a sad and unsure one. "Look, Katniss, I don't want this either. I would rather not marry you, no offense, but this is what we have to do. Maybe we could at least be friends?"

I'm so shocked by his change that I find myself saying something I've never told anyone before. "Are you in love with someone else? Because I am." I cover my mouth with my hand, shocked that I just revealed my biggest secret to Finnick Odair. I can't even fathom why or how I just did that. Katniss Everdeen does not tell her secrets. He looks at me, amused and then nods his head. "Her name is Annie."

I guess I just need to tell someone, to get it off of my chest, because then I tell Finnick Odair, the prince I'm going to be marrying in less than a year all about the boy who stole my heart and changed my life forever. And it's most definitely not him.

"It all started when one day I was in the woods by myself..."

 **Okay! Yay! Mystery boy will finally enter the story, and I'm pretty sure we all know who he is, haha! Review, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! This next chapter finally reveals the mystery boy, haha! I wasn't exactly sure how to go about doing a story being told since Katniss is supposed to be telling this all to Finnick, so I just did it in italics. Please note** **everything** **in italics is how Katniss met mystery boy, not everything written is what she's telling Finnick, and everything regular font is present day. Does that make sense? Katniss is also a little OOC, but I figure if she hadn't had the tough life she had in the books she would be less harsh. Anyway... Read on:)**

"It all started when one day I was in the woods by myself..."

 _It was a beautiful late summer day, my favorite kind of day. Just a few weeks after Gale and Madge's wedding, and I was in the woods by myself. I decided to take a path I'd never gone on before. It ended up being a path that led straight into the town nearest the kingdom of Merchant. It was beautiful, so I kept on walking. And I stumbled upon a young man sitting in a clearing with a sketchpad on his lap. He appeared to be decently tall; about 5'11, he had a strong look to him, like he could lift something very heavy without any struggle, and he had a mop of golden waves on his head that was just long enough to spill onto his forehead, but short enough that it didn't fall into his eyes. All in all, he was one of the most handsome men I had ever laid eyes on. Realizing my thoughts I blushed furiously. Katniss Everdeen did not like boys.  
Just then Mr. blonde, tall and handsome turned and found me with red cheeks studying him. I got a really good look at him. Besides his obvious good looks, his most striking feature was his eyes. They were most definitely the bluest eyes I had ever seen. They were mesmerizing. Wait. What was I thinking?_

 _I realized we had been staring at each other for a few minutes then, and I guess he realized it too because he cleared his throat awkwardly and said, "I'm Peeta."  
I looked down at my boots. "Katniss," I said. I looked back up at him and he smiled.  
"What are you doing here?" he asked. I considered my answer. I didn't think it would be wise to tell a complete stranger I was the crown princess.  
"I'm hunting," I said simply. "What are you doing?"  
"Escaping," he said with a small laugh, holding up his sketchpad. He had drawn the meadow. It looked amazing, he made a look so real.  
I cracked a smile. "Do you live in Merchant?" I asked. There was something about him that made talking so easily.  
He nodded his head. "Yes, my brother owns the bakery there. I work there most days and build things the rest of the time. My mother can get... overwhelming sometimes. So I come out here to just draw and relax. What about you? What's your story for being in the woods?" He grinned.  
"Oh. I'm from Seam." That's pretty obvious, Katniss. "I... the woods are my special place..." how much should I tell him? I'm terrible at words, but there's something about him. "Let's just say my life is a little demanding. I guess it's my escape too." I say.  
_

 _"Would you like to sit?" Peeta asked, gesturing to the spot beside him. I considered it before taking a seat. Why not? Might as well delay my return to the reality of being a princess as far as I can. I set my bow on the ground along with my bag._

 _That afternoon we just 'clicked'. Every week after that we would meet in the same spot to visit, catch up and just enjoy each other's presence. Peeta became my best friend. We told each other everything, we were each other's relief during hard times. Peeta always had this joy, this ability to see the beauty in every situation, the spring in every winter. And when I finally opened up about who I really was, he didn't immediately treat me as a different person, which was what I was afraid of. No, Peeta was different. He was kind and honest.  
We fell in love, and it was a simple, unspoken realization between us. And on the day I realized I was in love with him, I didn't even regret it.  
Peeta Mellark is the only boy I want to marry.  
_

I finish my story. Finnick and I sit in silence for a while. "Peeta changed me for the better. I used to be a rude, uncaring person, but Peeta makes me a better person. He makes me think. He's my dandelion in the spring. After Gale got married, I lost my best friend. But Peeta came into my life and he stole my heart. I love him." I say this all while looking down at my feet, I'm still not used to sharing my feelings like this. I feel so exposed. But it needs to be said to complete my story.

Finnick looks at me and is about to say something when a palace official comes running out looking as white as a sheet and yelling at us frantically.

"The King has been poisoned! Crown princess, come quickly!"

 **Dun dun DUN! Sorry for that cliffhanger... I just had to. (Evil laugh) Thanks for reading! Please leave me a review, it will increase the chances of me updating more quickly. I have great plans for this fanfic. (cue second evil laugh)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guys! I'm so sorry it has taken forever since I last updated! Life has been crazy for me! Hopefully, I'll get back into the swing of writing again. Right now I'm writing two stories, and about to start writing a one-shot, and I really just am out of motivation and have major writer's block. Anyways... Read on:) Review!**

My father died that afternoon.  
I don't know how to process this, I can't even begin to comprehend that my father is dead. My loving father, who when Prim and I were younger would tell us stories about him as a prince, and how he fell in love with our mother.  
I step toward the window and watch two raindrops run down the window pane. It's like a race. It's been raining for a few weeks, it started the day after my father died, almost as if the weather knows that the world lost my amazing father and is pouring out its tears.

My thoughts are muddled, I feel numb. I haven't even cried yet. I can't cry. I don't know what to think. All I want to do is go to the woods. To see Peeta, who I know would understand. He lost his father when he was a boy. I'm sure he knows; The town has probably heard the news that their king has died. In fact, I'm sure the whole of Panem knows.

My father was poisoned. No one knows who did it, or why, my father was a man with few enemies. He loved all of our servants and courtiers. Everyone loved my father. His death is a mystery. I question it every day. I'm furious at whoever did this to us. Prim has had nightmares ever since he died, she was in the same room as him when it happened. She refuses to say anything about it. My mother has locked herself in her rooms and refuses to let anyone in, except her very close attendants. Gale has drowned himself in work, he refuses to accept what happened, and he won't talk to me about anything, but I am sure he knows something. I'm almost certain it has something to do with the mysterious occurrences that have been going on as of late. I am determined to find out who killed my father.

The next morning the rain finally stops. I wake early and sneak out of the palace early and endeavor into the woods. The forest is still drippy and smells of rain and pine. I take a few deep breaths to clear my head. I already feel better. Only a few strides into the woods, my boots are covered in mud. I hike on. I must see Peeta today.

Around mid-morning, I enter the town. No one here knows, of course, that I am their crown princess, so I swiftly trudge in the direction of the bakery Peeta works at. I'm not sure he will be there, but it's the most likely spot to look.  
Mellark Bakery is a fairly large building painted white, with large yellow shuttered windows looking into the cozy bakery. The flower pots around the bakery are full of mud, but the flowers look bright and healthy. I stride up the two low steps and open the heavy, wood door. And there stands Peeta, right in front of the door, holding a couple bags of flour on his shoulder. His black shirt is covered in flour, but his eyes are just as blue and kind as ever. They widen when he sees me, then looking over his shoulder, drops the bags of flour on the ground, and steps out onto the low porch, closing the door behind him. He grabs my hand gently and leads me to a secluded spot behind the bakery where he encloses me in a strong hug. I breathe in his scent of cinnamon, dill, and freshly chopped wood.

"I'm so sorry Katniss," he whispers. Just what I thought, he knows. It feels so good to be back with him, so I close my eyes and lay my head on his shoulder. Peeta always knows when I just need silence. So he just holds me in his arms. His arms bring peace, they make me feel safe and I find solace in them.  
Finally, behind the bakery and in the embrace of the boy I love and the only one who knows the real me, I let my tears come.

 **A/N Sorry, this is so short! But I just needed a kickstart/filler chapter to make way for the chapters to come, which I already have planned out. Anyway, thanks for reading! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you Anna Banana for reviewing! Read On:)**

After I finally pull away from Peeta we go into the woods together. When we reach our spot, where we first met, Peeta sits and pulls me gently down beside him. We sit in silence for a few minutes. I'm thankful Peeta doesn't push me to talk. He knows I will when I'm ready to. And I do. "He was poisoned," I say quietly after a while. I look down at the slowly drying ground, where I've been swirling patterns with a stick.  
"You know how I told you about how many strange people have been coming around the palace?" I ask, thinking about Seneca Crane. Peeta nods his head. "I think," I pause. "I think it was one of them, maybe, or it has something to do with it. It has to. My father was loved by everyone."

Peeta looks at me. "It makes sense," he says. "Do you know where they were from? The people, I mean."  
"I think most were from Four, but some may have been from Two."  
The kingdom of Capitol and Two are united into, basically one big kingdom, just like it is with the kingdom of Four and Five, and Merchant and Seam, or commonly referred to as just 12, because we are the 12'th kingdom that declared ourselves free from Capitol many years ago when all the little kingdoms were controlled by the biggest, Capitol. The only kingdom still loyal is Two.  
It is a common fear that Capitol will one day try to take over all the little kingdoms again, and with wicked King Snow on the throne that fear has multiplied. King Snow's son, Prince Cato is next in line for the throne and some have claimed that if Snow does not take the kingdoms again, Cato will. The whole Snow line is power hungry and only care for money and power.

"Something strange is going on, Peeta. I don't know what, but I know that my father's death is much more complicated then it seems." My thoughts keep going back to King Snow. I don't know why I never gave it a thought, but why would Two send people over?

I tell my thoughts to Peeta, who agrees that something is going on. "I think Gale knows something, too. He's been acting strange ever since he married Madge. And every time I try to talk to him he just dismisses me and says stupid things." I tug at the end of my braid and fight back the tears burning at my eyes. "It's like he doesn't care," I say bitterly. _What_ happened to him?  
"I don't know Katniss, maybe he's just too upset by the fact that he's dead and just doesn't want to accept it? He changed so much though. It's hard to understand," Peeta says while he runs his hand over my arm in a soothing motion. I scrub my face hard with my hands as if to wipe away all of my emotion. I look up at the sky. It's by now early afternoon. I need to get back to the palace before people start looking for me.

Back at the palace, I run into Finnick.  
"Katniss, have you heard? Our betrothal has been canceled. For good. It seems as if Four has revoked the peace marriage treaty." He looks puzzled and unbelieving, which are my first reactions too.  
"What?" Why would they do that? With my father's death, it was postponed to a later date, but now it's revoked completely? I stop in my tracks. That is not right, a peace marriage has never been canceled in the history of Panem's kingdoms. This, on top of everything, confuses me to no end. My life has changed forever, in less than a month. I tell Finnick my suspicions of everything that has happened.  
"This makes no sense, Katniss, it has to all be connected." I nod my head because that's the same conclusion I've come to. Gale and Madge, the mysterious people visiting the palace, my father's death, and now Finnick and I's wedding canceled. Did the kingdom of Four poison my father to get out of the marriage.  
My only question is, _how_ are they all connected?

A few weeks pass. My mother and Prim have finally come out of their rooms, and have taken up their responsibilities again. Life has seemed to return to normal again.  
One day though, my mother receives word from the kingdom of One, bringing bizarre and detestable news of a new marriage treaty; King Brutus wants me to marry his son. The kingdom of One is known as the mysterious kingdom, they don't speak with the other kingdoms, they don't trade with the other kingdoms, and they certainly don't do peace marriages with other kingdoms. The whole thing is unexplainable, and adds a whole new level of mystery and leaves me reeling with nothing in my head but a million more questions.

What is going on?

 **A/N Two chapters in one day! Feeling kinda proud of myself! Anyways, I'm so excited about this story, I have so many ideas and plot twists. Thanks for reading, please review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thank you to everyone, who favorited and/or followed! It really makes me happy to know that some people are reading this story. Please review!**

My mother agreed to the marriage. I tried to convince her otherwise, but she was adamant about it. Since my father's death, my mother has been more unattached to me than ever, and more determined to marry me off.  
"A proper queen must be married," she insisted.

I grimace at the memory while tugging at the sleeve of my burgundy gown. Prince Marvel will arrive today, along with his courtiers and advisors from the kingdom of One. Why must I marry at all? Up until last year, when my father made the treaty with Four I never planned to, I never gave it a thought. Now, I suppose it makes sense. It would be quite the scandal if a queen stayed unmarried, which infuriates me. We should have the choice if we want to marry or not.

I know nothing about my future fiancee. I didn't know much about Finnick either, I suppose, but at least he wasn't from a kingdom that has utterly hermitized itself. There are rumors, of course, about the prince. Some say he is a sickly, scrawny young man who is destined to die before the age of thirty, and some say he doesn't even exist. No one knows what to think really. One doesn't interact with the surrounding kingdoms. They keep to themselves. I guess I will just have to find out.

A few hours later, I'm in the garden when Prim comes to sit beside me. I have seen little to none of Prim since our father's death.  
"Hey, Little Duck. You look beautiful." She's wearing a light pink dress that she raved about for weeks before it was finished, her blonde hair is down in curls that surround her face, her cheeks are a healthy pink and her blue eyes sparkle. But she looks sad. Prim is taking the death of our father the hardest, she spent the most time with him, as she was his favorite.  
"Thanks," she whispers. I can't imagine how hard all this is for her. She's so young, only 13, and for her life to change as rapidly as it has over these past couple weeks, she must be heartbroken.  
I reach out and pull her into my arms. She immediately starts crying. "Why him Katniss?" she sobs. To hear my little sister's distress makes me even more determined to find out who killed our father.

That evening a procession of horses and caravans with more people than my mother had expected enter the palace courtyard, the people are dressed in rich colored clothing and have an air of superiority to them. The horses are well bred, and the whole show is full of grandeur. They are the epitome of royalty and luxury.

The courtyard fills with murmurs, no one expected the mysterious kingdom of One to be this impressive. Why were they hiding this for all those years? An unexplainable feeling of wonder washes over me, filling me with more questions. Why all the secrecy? This is what One has been hiding all these years? Their wealth, their lavishness? Why?

Suddenly, the court goes silent in expectancy. I look up. It is the custom for the bride of the peace marriage to go out to meet her bridegroom and take his hand, in order to ensure that they will marry and thus fulfill the treaty their parents signed for them. Now is the time for this tradition to take place.  
My royal mask comes on. I smooth my dress, stand up straight and amble towards where my future husband is standing.  
I finally get a good look at him. My breath catches, he's not at all what I expected. He stands tall, with a demeanor of dominance, as if he could easily speak a command and even the most unwilling victim would comply, he is built muscularly and looks as if he could take on anyone, and he has dirty blond hair cut short. As I draw near, I see his eyes. They are an icy blue and filled with a dangerous look. I take his hand, and a chill runs up my spine. My betrothed is dangerous.

 **A/N** **Well well well...what is going on? Why has One hidden all this for years? What is Gale going to do? Sorry, it's another short one, but I feel like the short chapters really give it more of that cliffhanger suspense that I like reading myself. Longer chapters are coming I promise! Review, please!**


End file.
